You Belong to Me CUT VERSION
by CallMeFreakFujiko
Summary: AUish. Walter Sullivan, after coming back to life... Sorta, found a man in need of help. The man promised ANYTHING the savoir wanted... And what Walter wants, is the man's little helper- Henry Townshend. YAOI! Go to Y!Gallery for the uncut version!
1. Chapter 1

SILENT HILL IS OWNED BY KONAMI!

I came up with this idea last night... I swear I've seen or read something like this before, kind of... But I can't really put my... Whatever. That didn't have yaoi I'm sure... XD

It's AU-ish, meaning Alternative Universe... As in, it doesn't really have to do with the game, but Walter's still a killer, and I might keep the 21 sacrements plot...

BEFORE YOU START READING THE STORY, READ THIS WARNING FIRST!: THIS STORY CONTAINS THE FOLLOWING-

Humiliation, Bondage, YAOI, meaning BOY X BOY SEX, Character death, meaning blood, (but if that bothers you, then uh...) possibly sex toys, AU, AND Sadism!

IF ANY OF THAT BOTHERS YOU, THOUGH CUT AND PROBABLY NOT AS BRUTAL THAN IT SOUNDS,** DO NOT READ THIS FIC!**

1112121121

Walter Sullivan, his neck woundless and clean from blood, although nothing happened in prison, was walking home thinking about how he was going to kill his twelfth victim.

He wasn't inspecting anything else to happen... Not. At. All...

"Help, somebody! I'm being crushed to death! I'm a very wealthy man! I can get you anything! Just... Please!" Walter noticed the man and smiled a little. He was being crushed by a tree that fell ontop of him. He could hear a chainsaw in the distance, and assumed that the owner of it couldn't hear.

"It looks like you were in the wrong place at the wrong time." He could just... No, what fun would that be? Besides, this old man was offering _anything. _Walter pushed the tree out of the way with a grunt before the man was free enough to get out with a simple pull.

"Do you need help getting back home? Or a hospital?"

"...Maybe a little... I don't need to go to the hospital for this..." So the old man was a stubborn one, but how stubborn can you be when your spine possibly broke?

When they made it to the house, the first thing Walter noticed was the guy out front tending a flower garden. Cute face, brown hair, thin body... His smile grew from ear to ear at this sight.

"Oh!" He spoke. "Welcome ba- what the hell happened?"

"Henry... I was under a tree, and this man saved me..." So his name was Henry, huh?

"Oh thank god he was there!" Henry seemed so worried about this man. He won't be by tomorrow, though...

"Oh, that's right. I promised you something in return for saving my life... What would you like? You may check inside, or perhaps you would prefer money..."

"I already found what I want..." He pointed at Henry, who's eyes widen in surprise.

"You... Want the flowers?" Henry guessed, hoping with all of his might.

"No, Henry... I want you."

"W-what?" Henry screamed. Walter's smirk grew a little longer.

"I don't own him, or anything! He just comes by to help me out!'

"You said _anything, _right? Or... Do you want to die?" He pulled out a handgun to prove his point. Speaking of which, he pointed it towards the man. "What's it gonna be?"

"Um... I..." He put his hands up for Walter to see his palms. "I-I guess... Ask him... Maybe...?"

"Okay, then..." He now had the gun aimed for Henry's head. "What do you say? Or do I have to kill you both?"

"Who the hell are you?"

"...I'm Walter Sullivan."

Henry thought he heard that name before... But where? "I-I'll go with you... Not like I have much of a choice anyway..."

"Then come to me." Henry complied. Walter snatched his wrist and dragged his new... "Toy" away. "Thank you for Henry." He chuckled quietly.

1112121121

I don't really know about the prolouge... BUT IT'LL GET BETTER! PROMISE!


	2. Chapter 2

SILENT HILL IS OWNED BY KONAMI!

I forgot to mention that this will also have S&M (obviously) and torture/punishment... Slash punish because it wouldn't really be as brutal as "torture" most of the time... For now at least.

1112121121

Walter threw the smaller boy to the middle of his living room. "It's not big, but it's big enough." Henry was silent. "You haven't said anything on our way here, either." Still nothing. "Are you hungry?" Henry just sat down on a near by chair, not saying or gesturing anything. Walter grabbed his chin and made Henry look at him. "I asked you a question." He hissed.

"No... I'm not hungry." Henry pulled away from the grip.

"This is your new home now, so you might as well make yourself as comfortable as possible."

"How can I with-" SMACK!

Walter slapped Henry hard on the cheek. "No talking back!" Henry held his cheek. Walter slowly put his hand down. "I'm going to be needing your clothes..." Henry looked at the man in disbelief. "It's for a simple searching. If you'd rather, I can just search your pockets with you still wearing them."

Henry instead pulled out his pockets for him to see. "Happy?" He shut his eyes, inspecting another blow to his face, but instead those hands worked on the buttons of the white shirt he wore.

"I told you to take them off!" He forced the shirt off and started on the pants. Henry slapped his hands away.

"I can do it my self!"

"Then do it." Walter watched the younger man hesitate. He cleared his throat, making Henry unbutton and pull down his pants quickly. "What is that?"

"W-What is what?" Henry asked, cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

Walter reached over and grabbed the buldge in Henry's boxers, making him put his head back in surprise. "W-what are...?"

"No... Nevermind." He grabbed the articles of clothing before checking all of the pockets. He found keys- he assumed that they were house keys, and pocket change, but nothing else... "I thought it was a weapon or something."

'Yeah right...' Henry thought to him self. His face was flushed red and hot. He turned his head away so the other couldn't see.

"Where did you live?"

"What? Why?"

"I'll grab anything that might be useful- food, medicine... So, where did you live?"

"Um... I live in..." Henry told him.

"Okay..." Walter started snooping around in the closet next to him. Henry couldn't see what he was doing until Walter came out with a rope. His eyes widen a little.

"We can't have you getting away." He managed to get Henry's arms behind his back and tied them together tightly. Despite all of Henry's fighting, Walter was still a lot stronger then the younger boy. He forced a cloth in his mouth and tied it in with another cloth.

"'Just so you won't attract any unwanted attention." He finally pulled Henry's boxers down enough to see his penis. Henry screamed through the gag and tried hiding himself with his legs.

"Just in case..." Walter chuckled before walking to the door. "I'll be back soon." He said before he left.

Henry took this time to check his surroundings. All of the windows were blocked off with curtains and blinds. He check the rooms- one bedroom and a bathroom. Still no way for any body to see him...

He decided to lay on the bed facing up, although his arms were already starting to fall asleep on him. He started thinking of various things- mainly about how this happened. If he didn't help that man... If he weren't caught under a tree... How did he get stuck under a tree in the first place? If... If Walter weren't the one who found him... What did Walter want from him? And so on.

"Henry..." Walter called out after a few hours has gone by. "I'm ba- Henry?" He set the bags down on the floor to search for him. He found the brunette on his bed, sleeping...

Or at least he thought the man was sleeping. He was just faking it so hopefully the other man would leave him alone- which he did for now. Henry could here various things opening- medicine cabinet, fridge, closet... And then the front door again... What could he be doing now?

Another hour or so later, Walter came back. Henry heard the closet open and the sink running, but he didn't actually acknowledge the noises. At that point, he was already half asleep for real.

"Henry, are you still asleep?" Walter came into the room again. "You must be really tired." He lie next to the younger man, who moaned and laid on his side at the sudden weight shift of the bed, before calming down again. "Henry..." Walter rubbed the other male's back. "Get up, Henry..." More moans and grunts. "You need to eat..." Irratated sounds came from the other.

"Henry!" Walter spanked the boy's bottom, which made him open his eyes in shock and breath quickly through his nose. "Are you awake now?" Henry only grunted. "You're going to have to eat soon, so you would need to stay awake."

He got off the bed and carried Henry with ease to the living room, and onto the couch. He removed the gag for Henry, who immediately took the chance. "I said I'm not hungry!"

"That was four hours ago."

"I'm still- Ah!" He yelped in surprise at the working hands on his nipples.

"You're going to eat, even if I have to force you." This was the first time Henry noticed that he was wearing a black t-shirt instead of his jacket. Walter left him alone to cook.

"What do you want from me?" Henry asked. Walter stopped what he was doing.

"I'll show you after dinner."

Henry didn't like the sound of that, given the state he was in... Walter brought a plate with food over to him and brought a fork with some of it content's stabbed in it.

"Eat."

"I can eat by m-" Walter shoved the food in the boy's mouth.

"Chew. Don't swallow and choke." Henry complied. Another fork full of food. He refused this time, keeping his mouth shut. Walter reached over and pinch the point between the jaw and roof of his mouth, forcing the jaw to open(1) and shoved the food inside.

After awhile of having to do this, Henry eventually gave up and let himself be fed like a baby, or a... An affectionate couple...

"There, that wasn't so bad, now was it?" No answer from the younger boy. Walter picked him up and set him on the bed again. He crawled ontop of him.

"I know you're not tired now, so..." He squeezed the man's ass roughly, making the man under him gasped and look away. Walter got under his chin and started nipping on the flesh of his nape.

"No..." Henry pleaded. "S-stop! Please!" Walter ignored him and went down to the pinkish nipples, licking one and teasing the other with his fingers. Henry whined in mental discomfort. His free hand snaked down to the other's member. Henry's breath hitched at the contact. Walter went further down.

"Moan for me..." He said quietly before completely engulfing Henry's penis into his mouth.

"Oh god!" Henry hissed. "Oh god..." He gave up trying to fool the man. Walter smiled when he heard Henry's moaning went from quiet, to loud enough to fill this whole house with noise.

"Wal...Ter!"

...

Walter got up to look at his pet. It was a beautiful sight to him. He almost wanted to get a picture. Instead, he licked his lips and lie down next to the other again, whipering in his ear.

"You did good... I'll forgive you for the dinner problem... And for using the present term of "live." Henry opened his eyes partially. He forgot about that... "You live here now. I own you. You need to learn that..."

_'I own you...'_ Henry played those three words over and over again in his head. _'I own you...'_

1112121121

(1) I know this works on dogs, cats, and maybe anything bigger that you can get a hold of, but I dunno if it works on people.


	3. Chapter 3

SILENT HILL IS OWNED BY KONAMI!

If it seems embarrassing or something to read this, then you haven't read most of the fics in Y!Gallery yet...

Wow, I just realized... This fic had exactly 2000 words in it before this.

1112121121

Walter still kept Henry bound with ropes the next morning. Henry let him self to be fed, seeing that he would be forced to eat either way. Slowly and quietly, he finished.

"Good boy..." Walter pet the head, messing up the brown hair. He trailed his hand down to grab the smaller man's chin between his thumb and index finger, lifting it to see those hazel eyes(1) of Henry's... He went down to steal a kiss. Nipping the lips with his teeth and slipping his tongue in with ease.

Henry struggled with a moan. He didn't want this, but it felt so good. He caught himself responding. He thought about biting the other's tongue, but it left his mouth before he had the chance.

Walter grabbed the newspaper from the kitchen counter, reading the headline- 'Man was found dead last night. The numbers 12121 were carved in his chest. This case was very similar to the "Walter Sullivan case..."' He smiled at this. If he just let him die under that tree, he probably wouldn't have number twenty-one- the receivor of wisdom, as a pet right now.

Walter went up to Henry, gagging him with the cloths again. "I'll be right back..." He told the other man. Henry only nodded. Walter took the paper with him. Henry heard the lock being put in place when the blonde man was out of his sight.

He noticed his surrounding again, in a little bit more detail this time. There was a small black television with a built-in VCR, but he couldn't see any videos tapes. There was a clock that said it was about eleven in the morning.

He stood up the best he could without hands and stared at the door. Freedom could be so easy... Why didn't he think of it last night? He started kicking the door. There wasn't a peep-hole for this apartment so he couldn't tell if it was attracting anyone. He could only kick, and that just what he did. He kicked hard enough to make dent marks, even with his bare feet. 'Come on!' He thought, now putting his full weight against the door.

He jumped back on the floor when he heard the jingling of keys from the other side. 'Shit...' He hid his head behind his legs.

"Henry..." Came the deep voice he dreaded so much. "Don't think I didn't hear your stupid attempt to escape. I wasn't that far away when I heard you banging against the door."

'Dammit...' Walter started dragging him by the hair, making Henry scream through the material in his mouth. He was dragged to the bathroom and was thrown in. He could hear Walter going through the closet again. He knew what was going to happen now...

"If only you weren't so damn stubborn, I wouldn't have to do this to you!" Walter yelled, bringing in a coil of rope with him. Henry didn't bother fighting this time. He knew how much stronger Walter was, so it would be a pointless fight. The newly obtained rope squeezed around his ankles, and he was lifted up and placed on the clean toilet.

'Dammit!' As though he wasn't embarrassed enough... The door closed behind the blonde, and Henry was finally able to shed some tears. It was just one stupid mistake that costed him his life. If only he had waited longer...

He lost track of the time between then and when he heard the door being opened. "Henry, I'm back." He kept his eyes closed, not wanting Walter to see how broken down he was right now. He was lifted up and brought to the bedroom again. He was dropped on his back against the soft bed. He noticed that Walter was coatless again. He only seems to be after he's back from where ever he goes...

"I missed you, Henry... Did you miss me?" He climbed over Henry to nip his ear. He removed the cloths to take over his mouth with two of his fingers. Henry took the chance immediately to bite those fingers- hard. "Ah!" he took them out and slapped the younger man's face with the same hand. "I was going to make it easier on you, but now I guess I'll have to take you dry!"

"N-No!" Henry scream while he was being flipped over on his stomach. He could hear a zipper being unzipped. "No! D-Don't!" He could feel the head over his virgin anus. "Stop!"

"Stop?" How can I stop when I've been thinking about doing this to you the second I first layed eyes on you?"

"Aaah!" Henry screamed in pain. Walter didn't hesistate in making it painful to the other under him.

"You know... This will feel much... Better if... You just relax." Walter whispered to him.

Then, Henry screamed again. He wasn't sure it was even his voice... It wasn't the bloody scream that he would expect to come out of his mouth.

"You see? Now this isn't so bad, is it?" The man under him couldn't answer. His mind was too clouded over to even think straight.

"Walter..." The brunette squeaked.

Walter chuckled. "Good boy... You're a fast learner..." He whispered before arching back. He got out and layed next to Henry. "You're a very good boy in bed... Now if only you could be that good out of it..."

"You bast-ah!" Henry received a nice slap on his ass before finishing his sentence.

"If only I could trust you enough to remove your bindings..." Walter buried his face in that brown hair. "If only..." Henry thought about talking back, but he was in enoughed pain as it is.

1112121121

(1) I can't tell what color his eyes really are, but every body else says hazel...


	4. Chapter 4

SILENT HILL IS OWNED BY KONAMI!

This fic had actually exactly 3000 words in it before this! XD

1112121121

Henry thought about... Making this man that was holding him captive... "Satisfied." Then he wouldn't need to be in amazingly embarrassing situations like he was in earlier.

He was, once again, being carried off into the living room couch while Walter worked in the kitchen again. Henry let him self be fed again, then cleared his voice. "I've noticed something... Why don't you ever eat in front of me?"

Walter smiled. "When the time comes, you will know."

'What the hell did _that _mean?' He caught himself before screaming that out loud.

"What a mess..." Walter said, looking at the other's legs like he just noticed the damage he'd done earlier. He ripped the boxers off of Henry's legs- literally. He forgot that he was "wearing" them.

He was being carried once again to the bathroom, where he was set down in the tub. Walter started stripping his clothes off and turned on the shower before getting in. He had to be on is knees because of the state Henry was in, but it didn't really matter for him as long as Henry was getting water on him.

Walter carefully flipped Henry over on his knees before taking a wash cloth from the edge of the tub and started scrubbing the dry blood off gently. Henry thought that it felt nice, being cleaned like this... Minus the ropes and hard marble floor, of course.

After being dried off he was set on the toilet again. "I have to run off again, but I will return as soon as possible- promise."

'Take your time...' Henry thought. Walter left without gagging Henry. "Well, at least this is getting just slightly a sliver more pleasant already..." He muttered to himself.

When he returned, Henry looked like he was almost asleep sitting up. "Henry, are you okay?" Walter tipped his chin up with two fingers under it.

"Walter... I'm so tired, after everything that happened in just a few hours..." 'Yes, play the tired game... Then I can find out a way to get the hell out of here in peace and comfort!' Henry thought.

"You're so cute..." Walter grabbed the other's head with his palms on the cheeks. "I supposed you may take a short nap, but in exchange..." He took those lips again, and Henry responded back almost eagerly. After a few minutes of that, he was picked up and set on the bed again. "Good night, my Henry." Walter cooed before leaving him alone.

'Soon, my Receivor...' Walter thought. 'I killed numbers thirteens and fourteen today... Only seven more...'


	5. Chapter 5

SILENT HILL IS OWNED BY KONAMI!

Uhm... Actually, I finished this awhile ago on Y!Gallery... I was gonna take it down on here before I saw the (two) great reviews. Thank you, guys. ^o^;

1112121121

"Henry?" Walter peeked through the bedroom door. "Are you awake, Henry?" Henry didn't answer, but it was infact, awake. He heard the clanking noise of chains when Walter walked in.

"Yeah..." He said quietly.

"Good..." Walter sat on the bed and took out a pocket knife. "I brought something that might make you more comfortable..." He started sawing at the rope.

"Freedom?" Henry asked sarcastically.

"Don't start..." Walter hissed. He cut through the ropes and tossed them away before working on the ropes around Henry's ankles. That's when he noticed.

Henry moved his arm around to get feeling back in them. He looked at the burn marks the rope left on his wrists. He heard the jiggling of the chains again and he moved his legs away.

"Wait... May I walk around a bit? Just to get some feeling in my limbs again..." He felt a tight squeeze to his ass and he gasped.

"Just as long as you don't mind me walking close behind you..."

Henry sighed and stood up. He took a few steps before he felt weak in his legs. Walter supported him up before he could fall. He walked into the living room and moved the red curtain blocking the window to see outside. He noticed that he was three stories high, and not only that, he was across the street from the apartments he was going to move into.

"Do you like what you see?" Walter asked while holding Henry close to his chest.

"Yeah, I guess..."

"Good..." He started unzipping his zipper. When Henry noticed, he started thrashing about.

"No... I just got cleaned..."

"Sorry, but you're too damn cute not to fuck. Don't worry though, I'll be gentle this time."

He didn't lie. He went in slowly until he hit "that spot."

"Aghn..." Henry felt weak to his knees again, sliding down on them. "What if... Somebody- ah!"

"Nobody will see."

"How can you tell?"

"I just know..." Walter stated blankly.

'Fuck...' Henry thought to himself. Normally by now, Walter would hold him until release. He wasn't getting that right now, though. Should he...? "Walter..." He panted.

"Yes, my little Henry?"

"Please... I need you to play with me..." He pleaded quietly. Walter chuckled and grabbed him again. "Oh fuck!" He screamed. "Walter... What if the window sha-oh god!" Henry bowed his head in pleasure.

"The window won't break infront of you..."

"Ngh! Walter! Ah!" Walter spank his ass hard enough for Henry to yelp.

"I told you to scream my name during, not before!" He licked the shell of the brunette's ear. "But I'll forgive you this time..."

Henry was bound by chains this time. There was a little distance between his hands and enough distance between his feet to walk. Not run, let alone kick, just walk. "I even took the liberty to find cuffs that wouldn't cut off your circulation..." Walter demostrated by slipping his pinky finger inside one of the wrist cuff.

Well, it was getting better atleast.

1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15


	6. Chapter 6

SILENT HILL IS OWNED BY KONAMI!

1112121121

Once again, Henry was force fed by Walter. Once again, he let himself be fed. And once again, he was praised like a... Pet.

It pissed him off so much... "STOP! Stop treating me like a fucking dog!" That earned him another slap to the face, but instead of showing fear or hurt, his eyes started showing anger, rage...

"And after I gave you the freedom to walk again? After I just fed you for the third time? You don't know your place yet, do you?"

"You... You seriously fucking think that I'm just an object for your amusement, don't you?" Another slap, only this time the force made him fall of the stool he was sitting on and onto the floor.

"No. Not anymore." He crouched down to Henry's level and grabbed his legs.

"This is illegal! Don't you get that- ah!" He screamed when Walter, without any warning, took him again.

"So is murder, but that's not stopping me!" He forced Henry's body down. "Do you realize what I've been doing while I'm gone, Henry?"

Henry's eyes widen from hearing this. "You sick bas-ah!" Walter hit that sweet spot inside of Henry again, and again...

"You're going to have to beg for it again." He hissed, making the other man whimper.

"N-Aah..." the younger one panted. "T-Touch me..."

"What's the "magic word?"

That bastard! "P-Please, touch me! Ah!" Walter grabbed him violently. "Walter!"

He never lasted that long, Walter noticed. "Good boy." He praised again, making Henry even angrier. Henry clamped down on Walter, giving him more pleasure, and Henry more pain.

"Can I trust that you won't attract any attention without a gag?" Henry didn't answer. "No, I don't think so yet..." He muttered. He pulled out some cloths out of his jean pocket and wrapped them around Henry's mouth again. "I'll be back soon..." Walter kissed the other's forehead before leaving once again.

'Dammit...' Henry cursed to himself. 'Dammit... Dammit... Why do I always submit in the end? Why does it feel so good...?'

1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16


	7. Chapter 7

SILENT HILL IS OWNED BY KONAMI!

1112121121

SILENT HILL IS OWNED BY KONAMI!

1112121121

Bored and used again, Henry stayed down on the floor and stared at the ceiling fan. He watched it move, trying to catch one pillar and follow it until he got dizzy and closed his eyes.

"Receiver..." He snapped his eyes back open and scanned the room. No one was there. Was he just hearing things? He sat up the best he could and stared at the only window that wasn't blocked by anything. Then he thought he saw a grey head falling down very quickly.(1)

"What the hell?" He scooted back into the door. For once, Henry wanted Walter to come back. Was he going insane? Walter was taking longer then usual, he noticed. Great, just when Henry was going crazy, too...

After hyperventilating for about fifteen minutes, the door open behind him, which startled him and make him jump forward. "Henry?" The dirty blonde man walked in the door while taking his jacket off and tossing it to the side. "Were you trying to get away again?"

For once, Henry was realived to hear that voice. "Walter... What's going on? I think I'm going crazy!" Walter placed his palm on the younger one's forehead.

"I can't tell if you have a fever or not..." He muttered. He walked up to the window to open it.

"Wait a minute, Walter!" Walter closed the window back almost all the way, leaving only a crack open to get fresh air in the room, and then left Henry to go to the bathroom.

"Open your mouth." He said when he returned to the room. Henry thought about protesting, but it would only lead him to open his mouth anyway. He complied and a plastic, metal-tipped thing was forced under his tongue. There was a "beep" before it was pulled out again.

"Ninety-nine..." Walter muttered. "That's just great."

A small fever? That was great news, to Henry at least! That one whisper, and the disturbing image, both were just his mind going out of whack because he's devolping a fever!

He was helped to his feet and escorted to the bedroom. "Rest..." Walter covered him with the comforters for warmth. "You've already been through a lot today... I'll go out again, so please, get some decent sleep."

Henry knew that he was sick now. He thought he heard Walter say... "Please." As though he was being kind or something. "Thanks..." He whispered by instinct. He was kissed on the forehead before seeing the door shut and no other person with him.

Henry got out of bed and immediatly noticed that his clothes were back on, and the chains were gone. "Walter..." Was his only thought before he ran out of the room, and then out of the apartment. Down the stairs... Out the doors...

He looked around him. Trees, grass, he could feel the wind hitting his face. He felt excited. He took a deep breath before running again. To where, he wasn't sure, nor did he care, as long as it was far away.

Suddenly, he heard a siren. "Ah!" He held his head and collapsed on the ground. Everything around him went dark and he could hear something moving. It moved until he could see it clearly- he could see that it was a two-headed... Thing. It didn't have legs, so it balanced on one hand and pointed at him with the other.

"Receiver..." It whispered.

"Re... Receiver?" Henry repeated. He tried getting up to run away from it, but the second he moved, it started moving towards him.

"Receiver..."

"G-Get away!"

"Receiver...!"

"Ah!" Henry darted up and started breathing very heavily. He looked around him again. He was in Walter's room, in bed, naked except for the chains, and covered in cold sweat. "A bad dream..." He whispered to himself.

The door opened. "Henry, are you okay? I thought I heard you scream." Walter walked in carrying a bowl.

"W-What is that?"

"Hm? Oh, this? It's just soup. It's supposed to be good for when you're ill." He pulled up a chair next to the bed. "Don't worry if any of it gets on the bed."

"I'm... I'm not hungry..."

Walter put his palm to the other's forehead again. "You're fever isn't getting any better..." He slid the hand down to Henry's cheek. "Plus your pale, and your face is cold, unlike your head."

"What are you, a doctor?" Henry asked sarcastically.

"Actually, I did go to medical school."

"... Oh..." Was all he could say.

"Open up." Walter brought a spoonful to Henry's mouth, and he complied, accepting the food. The process went on slowly, for about an hour.

Walter held the sick man's cheeks with his palms again. "Well, you do have color back in your skin, and your face isn't cold anymore. You should probably get some more rest..."

"No, wait!" Henry tried to reach out before remembering that he couldn't.

"I'll be right back. Just let me clean this bowl out first."

He returned in a matter of five minutes and he layed on the bed with Henry, putting an arm over the other's chest. "Is that better?"

Henry flipped on his other side so he was facing Walter, and rest his head under the stronger one's chin. Walter grabbed Henry's back to bring him closer to his chest and kissed the top of his head.

"Um..." The younger one muttered. "I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier..."

"It's okay... You weren't feeling good. I'm sorry that I took it out on you so violently, even if you did enjoy it."

"You bastard..." He whispered. He was expecting to be hit, but instead his body was pulled closer to the other's.

"Just get some rest, Henry..."

"... Okay..." He whispered again.

1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18

1112121121

(1) Tell me if I'm wrong, but I swear I saw something like this before...

Though I keep asking my self if I was just seeing things... I couldn't tell! DX


	8. Chapter 8

SILENT HILL IS OWNED BY KONAMI!

Um... I think I accidently gave credit twice in the last chapter. XD

1112121121

Henry woke up infront of Walter, on his bed. He couldn't remember exactly what he dreamt about, but at least it wasn't a nightmare like the last one. Walter moaned, probably from the sounds the chain made, and opened his eyes a little and smiled.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you up?"

"No, you're alright..." Walter brought a hand to the other's forehead. "You look okay, too. How do you feel?"

"...Good." Was all Henry thought to say.

"That's good." He slipped out of bed and left, leaving the door opened for Henry. Henry sat at the edge of the bed and decided to wait there to see what Walter was doing.

Walter walked in with the thermometer. Henry opened his mouth without being told to, and reopened it when he heard the "beep" again. "Ninety-nine still..." He shook it as though it was an etch-n'-sketch.

"But I feel much better." Henry said, as though not to worry Walter.

"That's good. That's good..." He stared at the weaker man, noticing the bindings. "I forgot, I got something else for you." He ran out the door. Henry could hear the rustling sound of his jacket before he ran back and held something up.

"This is a tracking device..." He crouched down to clip it on the chains binding Henry's legs. "If you run off, I can find you with this, and you can't take it off your self without a key." He undid the chains binding the younger man's arms together. "Not like you can run anyway."

Henry rubbed his wrists and muttered a "Thanks..." before getting up from the bed. He stared at Walter for a while before grabbing that dirty blonde hair to pull him in for a deep kiss. The dirty blonde held Henry's head as well when their tongues started fighting each others.

"Walter..." Henry broke the kiss by turning his head to the side. "I-I want... No, I need it..."

Walter chuckled. "Need what, Henry? What do you need?"

Henry whined and started to rub his hips against Walter's. "You know what. Please..."

"Please what? What do I know?" The taller man was having fun torturing Henry this way.

"Fuck me..." He squeaked.

He chuckled again and held onto one of Henry's now free wrists. "Then get me started..." The brunette immediately crouched down to work on the other's pants. "My, you're awfully excited..." Henry pulled him out to stroke it a bit. "That's good enough. On the bed." He demanded. Henry obeyed without hesitation.

Walter climbed on top of him. He could hear Henry moan quietly until he was completely in. He reached over and grabbed Henry.

"Ah! Walter!" He moaned. "Walter..."

"How do you know that this isn't the fever talking?" He teased.

"M-Maybe it is... I dunno, nor do I care right na-ah!" Walter smirked. Instead of hitting that same spot over and over, though, he pulled out almost all the way again and just continued ramming into him. He would hit Henry's prostate every once and awhile, loving the sounds he makes when that spot is hit.

"Walter... Walter... So close... Nngh... Walter!"

"Ah..." Walter arched his back when he was done as well. He lie next to Henry again, holding him close. "I should tell you something... Henry, are you concious?"

Henry was breathing heavily but managed to force out a "Yeah..."

"Where should I start... Well, you're pretty positive that I am, in fact, a murderer, right?"

"W-Well you do own a gun..." Henry was trying to choose his words carefully.

"Have you heard of the "Twenty-one sacrements" before?"

"The twenty-one...?"

"When I kill off all twenty-one sacrements, I will wake up mother and live with her forever, and by forever, I mean forever. Do you remember hearing on the news about somebody killing himself in prison with a spoon?"

"Y-Yeah... Kind of..."

"Do you remember the name of that guy?"

"I... Not... Really...?"

"I think his name was something like "Walter Sullivan." Does that sound right to you?" Henry's eyes widen in shock. Walter smirked. "I'm not really alive, Henry, but I'm not a ghost either, nor am I a zombie or anything like that." He paused to see if Henry was going to say anything. He didn't. "I'm simply undead. Never decaying, never dying again..." Henry was still quiet in shock.

"At first, I needed ten hearts. Unfortunately, I was arrested right after the got the hearts. I'm number eleven, the Assumption. I killed my self with a spoon and came back to life."

"What? But..." He knew at least the killing of ten people before was true, and the name, but... 'Came back to life?'

"Assumption, Void, Darkness, Gloom, Despair, Temptation, Source, Watchfulness, Chaos, Mother Reborn, and finally, you, the Receiver of Wisdom. I killed off the "Watchfulness" yesterday. Three more to go."

"Y-You expect me t-to..."

"Not really, but it is all very true. But don't worry. You're special. I'll bring you back just like me to live with mother forever... And you know why?"

"Y-Your insane..."

Walter ignored that comment and kissed the brown hair covering his head. "Because I love you..."

Henry started laughing nerviously. "I don't know if I should call the hospital because you're insane or the police for claiming to be Walter Sullivan!"

"With what phone or way to get to any of them?" Walter sighed. "I can get a newspaper and give it to you if you really don't believe me, or I could take you with me when I go out again to kill the "Chaos." Or, I could bring you a limb or something. Anything to make you believe even just a little."

Henry was dumbfounded and speechless. He was being held captive, not only by an insane maniac, but by the same person claiming to be his damnation, with no way out of his grip...

1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18


	9. Chapter 9

SILENT HILL IS OWNED BY KONAMI!

1112121121

Henry started pacing around the house after Walter have left again. It was bad enough that this guy was claiming to be a murderer, but undead? And to revive his "mother," who he wasn't sure about. Maybe it was possible to revive his mother if he came back to life, but then why would he need twenty-one, where he only needed ten hearts?

He decided to plop down on the only couch to stare at the ceiling. He started thinking about what he's missing. He moved away from his parents years ago. Actually, he moved away from all of his living relatives, so he hasn't seen them at all. Come to think of it, he hasn't talked to any of his relatives in a long time either. The old man would let him take pictures of his flowers sometimes.

'What was his name again? Did he even tell me his name?' Even with his arms free, he couldn't do much. He already check the television, and, as he expected, nothing. Not even static. Just a blue screen. He wished that he had his camera with him. At least a movie...

The only thing he could do besides eat, sleep, and take a bath was... No, he didn't want to think about it and then have Walter come in to catch him in the act. He decided to go into the bedroom, just in case.

His mind started to wander off again as soon as his back hit the bed. He started wondering if anyone noticed his absense yet. The landlord probably thinks that he moved already, but... No, Walter would probably just leave the furniture there... But... The landlord DOES have a key to his apartment... Or what was...

'Wait...' He sat up. 'Am I really...? Am I going to accept that I'm not going back home anymore...?' He stared up again. 'Am I really going to die? Does this man honestly thinks that he's Walter Sullivan, and that he revived from death?'

By the time Walter got home, Henry's eyes were half-lidded as though he was about to fall asleep. When Walter saw that, he decided to just hang up what he was carrying in the little closet that was in the bedroom.

"Welcome home." Walter looked at Henry with a semi-surprised expression.

"Thank you... I thought you were asleep."

"Not really..."

"You should at least have the comforters on you. It isn't exactly warm in here and you still have a fever."

"Why should you care if I'm going to die anyway? Where is this mother anyway?" Henry thought that he might as well ask.

"She's across the street. Room 302."

"Really? What a coincidence. I was going to move in there..."

"You will, after your revived. By the way, what attracted you to that apartment?"

Henry had to think about it for a while. "The atmosphere... It's really relaxing."

"That's her..."

"What?"

"I already told you, room 302 in "South Ashfield Apartments" is my mother."

"W-Wait a second... You think your mother is an apartment building?"

"I know. One of the sisters in the orphanage told me that I was found in that apartment building, healthy and all..."

'Wait, Walter's an orphan? And... Was found in an apartment building...?' Henry thought he should say something, anything. "Oh..." was all he could mutter out...

"And you get to spend forever with me in there, rather you like it or not... But something tells me that it shouldn't be a problem for you..." He reached down to touch Henry.

'Oh shit... This guy really is crazy... And... Oh god... I can't think straight...'

"By the way..." The hands were removed, making Henry moan in frustration a bit. "I got an FM radio like I promised. I'll have it on tomorrow morning." He looked at the brunette in his state of absense in pleasure. "And if you want release, you either have to beg, or do it yourself. I'll enjoy it either way..."

"Y-" Henry quickly caught himself before finishing that two-worded sentence. "P-Please Walter. Continue to pleasure me... Please..." Walter smirked before continuing what he started.

1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19


	10. Chapter 10

SILENT HILL IS OWNED BY KONAMI!

1112121121

"The what seems to be an impersonator of Walter Sullivan strikes again. A man, Richard Braintree, was electricuted in a chair sometime between last night and this morning..." Henry eyes widen slowly as he listened to the radio. "The numbers "one-nine-one-twenty-one" were carved on his forehead..." Henry's eyes slipped to the bloody knife next to the radio. "With no leads of the where-abouts or even the face of this impersonator..." At that point, Walter turned the small radio off.

"Do you need even further evidence that I am Walter Sullivan?" Henry remained silent. He even stopped eating for a moment. "I released your hands to give you more comfort, but I'll bind them again if you won't eat on your own."

"I-I-I'm s-sorry..." Henry picked the spoon up and placed it in his mouth again, not knowing, nor caring if he got any food in there.

Walter put his now clean jacket on. "Today's the day. I just have the "Mother Reborn" next, and then you." Walter bent down to Henry's ankles to undo the small chain binding them together. "Somehow, I feel like I can trust you now... Get up and go to the bedroom's closet. Wear the clothes in there."

Henry obeyed, quietly but quickly, he ran to the room and grabbed what was in the closet. Only a white shirt and blue jeans. 'Better than nothing, I suppose.' He put them on quickly, missing the warmth of clothes around him.

"I'll be gone again..." Walter said as he entered the room. "If you're a good boy when I'm back, I promise one last fuck while you're still living." He chuckled all the way out the door.

When Henry heard the door shut, he immediately removed the clothes to search for anything strange- anything at all, inside and out. 'He doesn't really trust me... He's just fucking with me...' He search every inch of both articles of clothing before finding what he was looking for. 'I knew it...' He stared at what kind of looked like a ring with a ruby in it, plus a light flashing within the ruby-looking thing. It was stuck around the straps that would normally support a belt around the pants. He put the clothes back on.

"Now I know why he wanted me to wear clothes suddenly..." He started talking to himself. It's not like he could escape naked without getting into trouble in the first place, and Walter would willingly bail him out if the police wouldn't listen, which would mean... Well, Henry didn't want to think about it. But now, he couldn't go without Walter noticing that he left because of what the thing is- another tracking device, only smaller.

Panic rushed through his veins as realization kicked in. He couldn't escape this room... 'Couldn't escape Walter... And he couldn't escape death... "But..." He stared at the bathroom door. 'I could try to slow it down, at least...' He ran in and locked the door behind him. He already took the clothes off and had the water running for a bath, just in case. 'He did tell me to make myself comfortable when I first got here...' He slowly sank in the tub now filled with water.

He noticed the white tiles on the walls and started counting them. 'One, two, three... fourty-eight, fourty-nine...' There was a knock on the door. 'Fourty-nine...' Henry pretended that he didn't hear it.

"Henry? Are you in here?" Came Walter's voice. He could hear the other man try to open the door. Thats when he noticed that the lock was just a push-in lock. Henry decided to pretend to fall asleep in the tub.

"If not, then so help me..." Walter left for a moment before coming back with something small and straight... Well, straightish- a bended paperclip. He forced the tip of it in the door knob to unlock the door.

"Henry?" The smaller of the two moaned a little. Walter pulled on that brown hair a little towards him. "Wake up!"

"Ah... Nuh?" Henry looked at Walter with half-lidded eyes.

"I don't mind you taking a bath, nor do I mind if you sleep, but I do mind with you do both at the same time. Come out."

Henry complied. He reached for his clothes, only to be stopped by the dirty blonde. The other held his wrists. "S-Sorry?"

"I noticed that you sleep a lot. Do you have trouble sleeping at night with me or something?"

"N-No..."

"I also noticed how you've been stuttering a lot lately."

"W-Well... When you're covered in blood like that..." Henry looked at the blue jacket the blonde always wore when he was going out.

Henry was dragged out and was tossed to the bed. Walter started taking his own clothes off before towering over Henry.

"I'll be good to you, considering that you're already all prepared for me..." He whispered before biting that same ear.

"W-Walter..." Henry whispered.

"It will be more enjoyable to you if you're hard until the end." He slowly went in, making the man under him gasped again.

"W-Walter!" The brunette moaned the other's named. The thrusting went slow at first, picking up speed ever now and then. Then, Walter got out to flip Henry on his stomach.

"Walt-ah!" He moaned. "Ah!" Henry felt a sharp pain in his back shoulder. Walter licked where it was hurting away.

"Two..." His whispered.

"Walter? Aah!" Henry screamed again. Walter ran his tongue across, cleaning his mess.

"... One..." He dragged the knife down again, making the man under him scream in pain again. "... Out of..."

'Where did he get that knife from? How could I not tell befo-' "Ah!"

"Two..." Walter licked the blood away again.

"Walter!" Henry panicked. The dirty blonde reached around the other's hips with his free hand, making the brunette breath hitch. "Walter..." He moaned. Then the sharp pain came again. "Walt-!"

"One..." He dragged his tongue across the back again. "I'm finally finished..."

Walter came into Henry hard, but he still continued to play with the smaller man.

"Wal-Wal-Walter!" Henry screamed.

The weight of his murderer got off of his back, but another weight replaced it soon after. He could feel the cold metal circle behind his back. He started crying in fear for the first time in a long time.

"I'll see you in a few days, my receiver."

"Walter..." Henry whispered before hearing the click of the trigger being pulled. "Keep... Your... Promise..."

"I will." Walter pulled his hand back to watch the blood of his pet leave the body.

1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21


	11. Chapter 11 I Belong To You

SILENT HILL IS OWNED BY KONAMI!

I TURNED OFF THE ANON COMMENTS!

Okay, this fucking stupid troll keeps bashing one of my fics. I keep deleting the comments, but the guy doesn't have a FUCKING LIFE and keeps on BASHING! ("Possessed")

Apparently s/he didn't read the fucking SUMMARY, because the first comment was all GAY BASHING!

IT'S WALTER/HENRY AT THE CORE, I MENTIONED THAT MANY TIMES! (In "Possessed")

So, I'm sorry anonymous readers who actually REVIEWS and gives CRITIQUES, but I CAN'T STAND THE BASHING ANYMORE!

And SO HELP ME GOD, if the guy creates an account JUST TO BASH MY FICS, then really, S/HE DOESN'T HAVE A LIFE!

Now that that's over with, enjoy the last YAOI, MEANING BOY X BOY chapter.

1112121121

Henry shot up from the bed under him and breathed heavily. 'Wait a minute... This is... My bed? And... My clothes... Was it all just a bad dream...?' He looked up at the wall. It wasn't his room, nor was it the room from the nightmares, but he recognized it somehow.

He stood up to leave the room. He looked around, suddenly recognizing the house. 'Wait...' He ran to the living room. It had his furniture in it, plus some extras, and his camera on the counter. 'D-Don't tell me...' He reached behind his shoulders. He could only find some type of large bandage across his back.

He ran to the front door to open it. He looked left, then right... 'What's...' He took a few steps back to close the door again. 'What's going...'

"Good morning, Henry." His thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice. He turned around swiftly.

"Walter! What...?"

"Mother brought you back for me." The dirty blonde smiled almost innocently. "So you can be with me for eternity."

"I-I'm not going to be your little "pet" forever..." Henry started crying softly.

"Oh? But you can't die twice."

"Then get another "pet."

"I chose you for a reason..."

"I am not going to be your "pet" forever!"

"Do I have to bound you to the bed?"

"No! It's... You just... Don't... Get it..." 'Do I? What am I saying?'

"Henry, come over here."

"Don't order me around!"

"Now!" Walter screamed at the other.

Henry complied. He ran to the other until he was close enough to tackle the taller man onto the floor and started sobbing against the strong chest.

"Henry..." Walter sounded irritated. Henry just looked up at him. He smacked his lips against the other's. His tongue tried prying open the blonde's mouth, who opened his mouth for the other in surprise.

"Did you lie when you said that you loved me?" Henry whispered in the other's ear.

"Of course not!" Walter pushed the smaller man off of him gently.

"Then I refuse to be anything like a pet!" Walter pulled Henry's head on his lap.

"People can love their pets, you know."

"Then get a different one, as long as you don't stop loving me..." He said in almost a whisper. "Make me your lover instead..."

"What are you saying?" He heard the guy above him asked.

"I... I think I'm starting to love you... I think I'm starting to love you alot..." He started crying again. "Oh god... Oh god! I love you... I don't know how, but I..."

He came up with many excuses- he hasn't seen any body else for a while, he doesn't even know if anyone noticed that he was gone, and he kind of... He couldn't tell what it was. It was... Almost like an apology, for not believing the unbelievable, but then the unbelievable thing happened... He just met this person, this murderer... But he also felt kind of sorry for him... But still...

"I love you too, but you already know that."

"And don't stop!" Henry clutched Walter's jacket. "... Or I'll leave!"

"I won't stop loving you..."

"'Promise?"

"Of course."

Henry calmed down a little. He rest his head on Walter's lap again and sighed in relief. Walter Sullivan always kept his promises to him, no matter how extreme they were.

1112121121


End file.
